projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
MORE BOMBS ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED 9
Jared goes on to beat level 4, before wandering the world aimlessly hoping to find something. Synopsis Everything is going great, and Jared is going well. "We got the f'in step ladder!!!!!" Jared can now get the magical sword. "But it might as well be the master sword!" Jared has forgotten where the other dungeons are. Jared acquires the magic sword. "Def going to top the DPS charts now!" Jared pushes a snail rock and finds a secret path. He blows up the walls to find nothing. "Oh well, it was worth a shot... I guess." Jared investigates the world. Jared explains that it has been a week since he last played. Jared kills all the dudes. "Sweet DPS!" Jared finally finds level 4. "Bingo! Time for another dorito!" Jared is happy to get a lot of bombs. "Yeah, you did, like three times now!" Jared finds the compass in the Triforce room. ""Good"" Jared finds another money room with a total of 10 dollars. "You can neve bomb enough... for now atleast." Jared explains how he needs to blow up walls a lot more then in the usual game because of how it works. Jared finds a heart container guarded by bats. The eyeball has an old man who predicts death. "Well that's grim!" "Man these old guys suck! Yada yada yada I'm old." Jared finds bats guarding the Triforce. Jared finds the hydra boss again, and kills it easily. Jared is confused that he finds another heart container in the treasure room. Jared explains that the raft could now be switched with where the heart container was, and may be inaccessible now. "In short, we may be boned." Jared gets the Triforce. Jared goes back to search the rest of the dungeon for the raft. "Bats that might drop something! Like a raft! Shit!" Jared leaves the dungeon. "Some sorty of map sure would be nice..." Jared yells at his past self for not writing down the locations of dungeons. "Yeah that guys a real dick..." "Why would they hide a fast warp behind slow snails?!" Jared decides to try the desert wall again. "Sure let's try that again..." Jared is glad that he didn't turn on the second quest mode as a randomized option. Jared doesn't want to buy bombs. "Probably a good idea." Jared wonders if looking back at his old footage is cheating. Jared continues to find old caves with nothing in them. "Yep! Still nothing!" "MLG skills!" He desperately revisits old areas where he has already been to. "Yeah you did like three times now!" Jared wastes a bomb by placing it in the wrong place. "We're not mad, just disapointed." Jared sings about walking around in circles. Jared wonders why he is still doing this. "For our entertainment... I think." Jared wins money in the money making game. Jared decides to buy the bait. Jared begins to remember where the next dungeon is. "He's remembering!" He finally finds level 7, and has done nothing here yet. "Alright alright! We may have slowed down a tiny bit there. But don't worry! We're still making progress! "And this next episode will be even better!" "Well at the least it can't be worse... right?" "Only time will tell then but until then you know what to do!" Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos